Mind of Darkness
by ooOO-TheCrazyPixieGirl-OOoo
Summary: (Post. Majin Boo. One-Short) Chichi ama a Goku, haría cualquier cosa por él. Pero aún así, odia cuando su marido se marcha dejándola sola una y otra vez... Atrayendo esta vez a un intruso no deseado... Una parte muy grade de ella quiere acabar con todo eso, y retenerlo a su lado para siempre... ¿pero sera posible?, tal vez el intruso solo le complique las cosas... Goku/Chichi


_**Mind of Darknes: TheCrazyPixieGirl**_

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no soy dueña de Dragon Ball ni ninguno de estos personajes… solo de un personaje, inspirado por la autora Kaitlyn C. y algunos foros…**

**Advertencia: Clasificado M … ya están advertidos ;)**

_~~ Una pequeña historia inspirada por el libro de Kaitlyn C. ~~_

_Goku se volvía a marchar… y yo, no entendía por que lo hacía. Después de la derrota de Majin Boo, ¿no debería descansar un poco y permanecer a mi lado? … aunque sea solo un poco._

_Él solo comenzó a preparar sus cosas y la de los niños para irse de acampada. Su perfecta excusa: quería pasar mas tiempo con Goten padre e hijo. Ese fue el único motivo por el que le permití que se fuera. En cierto modo estaba bien… pero ahora me encontraba tan sola._

_A veces, siento que soy un poco egoísta al querer tener a Goku para mi sola, ¡pero es normal!, él es mi marido, mi primer amor, y el padre de mis queridos hijos… no solo el salvador del universo. Él es mió al igual que yo soy suya, y parece que nadie entiende eso. Ni siquiera él mismo._

_Goku-san se volvió a despedir de mi regalándome una de sus resplandecientes sonrisas que me dejaban atontada por unos segundos, y agitó su mano frenéticamente hacia mi mientras desaparecía en el cielo con los niños._

_Yo suspiré cuando deje de verlos en el nirvana azul. Era tan duro dejarlos marchar durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo… haría lo que fuese con tal de tener a Goku a mi lado… para siempre. Eso sería maravilloso._

_Con un poco de pesadez volví a entrar en mi casa, pero esta vez, no me sentía tan abrumada por el sentimiento de soledad como otras veces. Y eso me gustaba… sentía como si estuviese siendo acompañada, tal vez es por que estoy pensando en mi familia._

**_Día 1:_**

Me he llamado paranoica por las insignificantes cosas que me ponen al borde. No puedo estar en la oscuridad, la sensación de alguien estando ahí sin yo darme cuenta de ello me parece lo más insoportable. No tolero el silencio tampoco.

Pensarían que lo opuesto sería lo correcto, pues al menos en el silencio podría escuchar si algo se aproxima, pero es sólo como si estuviera invitando a un sonido que no pertenece. Como si estuviera invitando a que algo sucediera. A que algo hiciera algo. Así que, duermo con el televisor encendido, resuelve ambos problemas de este instintivo mal.

Ahora dudo que sólo sea una paranoia. Últimamente he estado oyendo ruidos a lo largo de mi casa, y a veces cuando miro alrededor noto cosas caídas, perdidas, o movidas de lugar. Más de una vez he oído algo correteando justo antes de voltearme y no encontrar nada. Pesadillas, donde una criatura que nunca he visto ni en lo más oscuro del folklore me dice que debo temer, porque seré como él pronto.

**_Día 4:_**

Esta mañana, en mis primeros pasos del día, vi algo. Era exactamente como la "criatura" de mis pesadillas. Me dije que todavía estaba en esos momentos de la mañana donde el sueño te puede hacer imaginar cosas… No estoy segura de haberme convencido.

Creo que me tocó.

**_Día 6:_**

Apareció de nuevo, y esta vez no pude negar que estaba totalmente despierta.

Fui a traer una bebida y me "lo" encontré en el pasillo, bajo la tenue iluminación que resaltaba de mi alcoba. Vestía una capa negra con capucha, y era bastante pequeño, como de mi estatura, no pude ver mucho. No se podía ver su piel ni sus rasgos, pues estaban completamente cubiertos.

No sentí miedo.

Se volteó hacia mí. A trabes de la oscuridad de su capucha, pude ver como dos destellos rojos que brillaban, supuse que eran sus ojos, no sería el primer monstruo que veo con ese color de ojos si contamos a Boo. Sus ojos eran sorprendentemente grandes y rojos, ligeramente reflejando la luz.

A pesar de que las mangas de la gabardina que llevaba cubrían sus manos, pude ver como sobresalían perfectamente sus garras negras. Tenía unas garras enormes, me aterró la idea de que me hubiera rozado con ellas; eran como navajas, y las tres de en medio se extendían a un pie de largo. Las demás no pasaban de dos pulgadas.

La escena pareció como capturada en una fotografía. Por un segundo me miró fijamente con sus enormes ojos, pareciendo sorprendido de que lo hubiera descubierto, antes de que se lanzara de vuelta a la oscuridad del pasillo doblando en la esquina por la que se había asomado.

Yo solo me quedé en mi posición, sorprendida, esperando a que el miedo se apoderase de mi… pero no lo hizo. Ahora se por que no me sentía sola…debo decírselo a Goku cuando llegue... aunque creo que no me creería.

**_Día 7:_**

Creo que ya abandonó la casa, aunque no dormí por el miedo de despertarme y sentir sus garras tocándome de nuevo. No puedo dejar de pensar en ellas. Se miraban como si estuvieran hechas del mismo material que las uñas… entonces, ¿cómo llegaron a verse tan afiladas?

**_Día 8:_**

Cuando desperté, estaba observándome dormir, torpemente sentado en el rincón diagonal a mí. No, no me desperté, _me_ despertó. Lo oí respirar. Era un sonido acelerado, como un animal enfermo sonaría: sin tono, sin emoción, plano.

Lo vi todo. Y supe que era mujer. Ella solo llevaba esta vez la capucha, revelando su cuerpo vestido solo con harapos negros. Por algún motivo no envidiaba en absoluto su cuerpo ¡era idéntico al mió!... pero diferente, muy diferente a la vez.

Su cuerpo era de color gris, un gris apagado carente de vida. Sus piernas eran largas y con cuervas, como las mías. Pero vi que ella se movía a cuatro patas como un animal, y recuerdo que mi primera idea fue "¿cómo puede andar a cuatro patas teniendo las piernas mas largas que sus brazos como los humanos?"… También pude ver sus costillas… Es tan huesuda, en eso no se parecía a mi. A penas tenía fibra muscular, parecía que se estaba muriendo de hambre. Puedo deducirlo por cómo se agachaba, sentaba, o lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo con sus piernas traseras. Tenía garras en sus pies, en menor cantidad que en sus manos. Tres largas y una pequeña garra. Su cara todavía era misteriosa, y no tenía nada de cabello en su cuerpo… no estaba tan mal… pero seguía siendo aterradora… aunque no sintiese mucho miedo.

Me dejó verla. Daba la impresión de que lo disfrutaba, que contemplara su extraña forma sobrehumana. Ella hacía lo mismo también, estudiando cada detalle de mi contextura. Terminamos al mismo tiempo y sonrió antes de irse caminando a cuatro patas, lentamente, dejándome ver cómo era que lo hacía, como si supiera que me intrigaba. Me miró de vuelta en todo momento y nunca parpadeó, no creo que pueda.

Por Kamisama… ¿que era eso?

**_Día 9:_**

Estaba en la esquina de nuevo esta mañana. No reaccionó cuando desperté, aun cuando no quería tenerla en mi mirada de nuevo. Continuó ahí por más de una hora hasta que me diera cuenta que estaba esperando a que me levantara. En su lugar jalé las sábanas contra mí y me pegué a la pared que tenía atrás, enfureciéndola en el proceso. Acercó su largo antebrazo y clavó sus garras en mis sábanas, quitándomelas con un pequeño movimiento de su muñeca. No sé cómo lo hizo, no tenía muchos músculos, pero fue tan fuerte que la velocidad con que me las arrebató me dio una quemadura por fricción.

Con mi corazón pulsando violento en mi pecho, y siempre atenta a cualquier otro movimiento de su parte. Me moví al borde de la cama, y pese a su inexistente respuesta, de alguna forma sentí que se emocionó… no se como, pero sentí sus emociones. Cuando al fin me paré continuó mirándome. Lo hizo desde mis pies a la cabeza. Luego sonrió, pude deducirlo por que sus colmillos brillaron a través de su capucha negra, y se fue.

No me gusta su oculta mirada.

**_Día 10:_**

Creo que le gusta ese rincón. Estaba ahí de nuevo esa mañana.

Esta vez no me sentí tan insegura de levantarme, creyendo que eso la haría irse, aunque no fue así. Siguió mirándome, como esperando que hiciera algo más. Cruzamos miradas por un largo tiempo hasta que se desesperó. Se acercó a mí y me alejé por reflejo hasta la pared al lado de mi puerta.

Se veía complacida por mi temor, pero me interponía en su camino. Estuve inmóvil cuando caminó en dirección hacia mí, tirándome a un lado con su brazo para que le diera paso. Su piel era suave y ligeramente delgada.

**_Día 11:_**

No estaba aquí hoy… un pequeño alivio. Sin embargo, mientras me vestía la caché espiándome. Me congelé con un brazo fuera de su manga y mis pantalones a medio subir. Traté de ignorarla y terminé de vestirme, y para cuando miré de nuevo a la puerta, preocupada, ya se había ido.

Me da la impresión de que está ideando alguna clase de plan.

El hecho de que tenga la inteligencia suficiente como para hacer planes me pone nerviosa.

**_Día 12:_**

No estaba en la esquina de nuevo. Aunque me vestí despacio y atenta en caso de que estuviera afuera. Casi recé porque hubiera obtenido lo que quería de espiarme y se fuera.

Pero no fue así…

Estaba en la cocina expectante, como una mascota. Corrí a mi alcoba apenas la descubrí y ella también lo hizo, siguiéndome, estando delante de mí de un momento a otro, bloqueando mi camino y mirándome con sus enormes ojos que denotaban ninguna emoción; mas sabía que estaba enojada.

Volví a la cocina y le puse un filete crudo en un plato. Lo azotó contra la pared donde la carne golpeó salpicando de manera repugnante mientras que el plato se hizo añicos. Yo gruñí ante ese gesto pero permanecí callada… ahora me doi cuenta de que llevo días sin hablar.

Confundida ante sus deseos, saqué el jugo de naranja y le ofrecí un vaso. Ella me dio sólo un débil quejido, el primero que le había escuchado, y del que logré deducir claramente que era hembra… aunque fuese evidente.

Continuó observándome atentamente con el jugo en mi mano hasta que le di un tímido sorbo, y se sentó augusto. Me preparé tostadas y huevo. Ella no quería ninguno, sólo que yo comiera. Una vez terminé se levantó y se fue.

Me pregunto si está tratando de engordarme.

**_Día 13:_**

Se está adentrando cada vez más en mi vida. Pero de algún modo siento que siempre estuvo allí. Hoy no la vi hasta después del desayuno. Iba a ir al baño y estaba de pronto bajo mis pies, sus garras a centímetros de mis tobillos. Mantuve una postura firme, caminando tranquila con ella a mi lado hasta quedar a dos pasos del baño… cuando corrí hacia adentro y azoté la puerta, poniéndole el seguro. Suspiré y tomé asiento en el retrete.

Entonces escuché su descomunal rugido venir desde afuera y vi cómo con todas sus afiladas garras destrozó la parte baja de la puerta, y entró, sentándose a mi lado con una triunfante sonrisa.

No pude contener las lágrimas. Se retiró cuando había terminado.

**_Día 14:_**

Me siguió fuera de la casa hoy. Seguí mi rutina sin una señal de ella, contenta de que paseaba por las verdes praderas de Monte Poaz… hasta que la escuché. Su respiración. Miré alrededor temerosa y vi sus rojizos ojos puestos sobre mí, escondida bajo sombras a pocos metros de mí. Cuando me detuve hizo un pequeño sonido de desaprobación; reanudé mi camino sin más.

Me ha entrenado.

**_Día 15:_**

Estoy comenzando a entender cómo opera. De algún modo es emocionante. Estuve atenta a su llegada hasta que acabó mi paseo por el campo, pero no se presentó. Cuando llegué a casa, como suponía, estaba ahí esperándome. Me precipité a mi siguiente actividad: los quehaceres. Permaneció a mi lado hasta que acabé.

Casi me siento contenta de entender qué es lo quiere.

**_Día 19:_**

Yo tenía razón; me siguió a través del resto de mi rutina diaria hasta que me fui a la cama. He comenzado a preguntarme qué es lo que hace cuando no está estudiándome. También si copilará los datos que saca sobre mí en algún lado. Me doy cuenta de que eso podría significar que los esté compartiendo con otras criaturas como ella.

Dormí con dificultad.

**_Día 20:_**

Se ha ido. No la vi, aun después de irme a la cama.

Estoy preocupada… y no se por que.

**_Día 23:_**

Sigue sin asomar la cara. Sólo el agujero en la puerta del baño me convence de que realmente estuvo aquí.

¿Dónde se ha ido?

**_Día 24:_**

Llamé a que reparan la puerta. No estoy segura de por qué no lo hice desde que dejó de venir, quizás es por que quería que Goku lo viese… pero ahora me daba igual. Ella ya no estaba.

Me dijeron que el carpintero tomará un día en llegar.

**_Día 25:_**

El hombre me hizo muchas preguntas por el agujero, diciendo que parecía como si alguien le hubiera dado con un hacha. Me preguntó por qué estaba tan abajo y acerca de su tamaño tan extraño. Mentí y se me quedó viendo raro; le dije la verdad y empeoré el asunto. Cuando insistí en que decía la verdad, me amenazó y salió de mi casa.

No fue del todo inútil, hasta me siento un poco mejor por habérselo contado a alguien... y de volver a hablar en si… En fin, tendré que buscar a alguien más que me repare la puerta.

**_Día 26:_**

Todavía estoy temblando. Ha vuelto.

Pero algo está distinto en ella. Desperté y me encontré con su boca alrededor de mi cabeza, casi engulléndola en su totalidad. Vi todos sus afilados dientes insertados desde la entrada de su boca hasta su garganta. Mi primer pensamiento fue que había vuelto para matarme. Mi segundo fue si era realmente su comida. Mi tercero, cómo todos esos dientes funcionaban en su garganta.

Retiró su boca con lentitud y uno de sus dientes rozó mi nariz; apenas me tocó, pero me hirió fuerte, y sangré en cantidad. Lamió la herida y sentí su lengua como la de un gato. Se veía muy satisfecha por mi apariencia horrorizada, y se fue abruptamente.

**_Día 27:_**

Me despertó de nuevo, esta vez estando encima mío. La contextura de sus huesos presionados sobre mí fue lo que me hizo reaccionar. Se me quedó viendo con una sonrisa y persistió en enseñarme sus dientes de nuevo. Di un quejido y saltó al rincón.

**_Día 31:_**

Nunca me deja sola ahora. Aprendí que no duerme, quizá no lo necesite. Siento sus ojos dondequiera que voy.

**_Día 33:_**

Ayer agarré un gato enfermo de la calle en uno de mis paseos por el campo. Hoy estaba destripado en la mesa de mi cocina. Sonrió cuando vomité.

**_Día 34:_**

Estuvo fuera por un rato hoy, y noté la puerta de mi closet abierta. Resulta que es ahí donde ha estado viviendo. Tenía un intenso hedor a muerte.

**_Día 37:_**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no se mostró. Aproveché la oportunidad y salí por la tarde a comprar comida, otra oportunidad que tuve para hablar un poco. Me siento un tanto mejor.

**_Día 41:_**

Está ganando peso y despide una sustancia asquerosa que huele a carne roída. No estoy segura de qué se está alimentando.

**_Día 43:_**

Me habló. Dijo que ya no puedo volver a salir. Pero lo mas sorprendente, fue que no movió sus labios… fue como si la hubiese escuchado dentro de mi mente… pero su voz era casi idéntica a la mia, sino que mas tenebrosa y maliciosa.

**_Día 48:_**

Me he quedado sin comida. Vio que no había comido y me trajo un perro degollado. Ella sonrió al ver mi expresión de horror.

**_Día 50:_**

Intenté salir a traer comida y me atacó. Tengo la herida de tres de sus garras en mi pierna de donde me tiró de vuelta a la casa. La maldije de todas las formas que sabía.

Me comí el perro.

**_Día 51:_**

Lloro mucho. No puedo recoger las fuerzas para salir de la cama. La herida está infectada y se mira un tanto serio; pero a ella no parece importarle. Traté de hablarle, preguntarle qué quería. Sólo sonrió con sus dientes y se me quedó viendo… es todo lo que hace.

Parecía que ella solo quería retenerme a su lado, ¿Por qué?

**_Día 52:_**

Me levanté para limpiar la herida. Tuve suerte de tener todo lo necesario, creo; viviré. Desearía no haberla curado, y morir por la infección aun si tuviera que soportar ese dolor que se extendía por todas mis venas; pero ella me obligó a hacerlo. No quería que muriese… o eso pienso.

**_Día 53:_**

Leí un libro y reí. Está adelgazando.

**_Día 55:_**

Yo sonreí. Ella se miraba triste. Me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta de que su olor se había ido.

**_Día 57:_**

Sé cómo matarla.

**_Día 64:_**

Finalmente soy libre.

Después de una semana de preparación, conseguí acercarme a ella mientras se dirigía al cuarto continuo a mi alcoba, y la abracé; su piel estaba teñida y grasosa por ese horrible líquido. Gritó y trató de atacarme, pero estaba sobre su espalda, tomándola fuerte y rehusándome a desistir ante el miedo, sujetándola aún más fuerte cada vez. Ella corrió y casi perdí el agarre por su velocidad y el olor que había comenzado a marearme; tuve que tragarme el bilis que subía por mi garganta. Besé su cabeza encapuchada, sintiendo sus venas pulsando exageradamente: fue entonces cuando calló al suelo dando un horrible grito. Agitada, me levanté y vi que sus ojos ya no brillaban a través del material, que ya no me seguían más. Al fin había muerto.

Con una gran curiosidad me acerqué a su cadáver, necesitaba saber que se ocultaba bajo esa misteriosa capucha. Rápidamente la extraje, y di un grito saltando hacia atrás del miedo y la imprecion.

¡Era yo!... ¡Esa criatura era idéntica a mi!, pero con rasgos de demonio a la vez… no pude evitar sentirme triste al perder su compañía.

**_Día 68:_**

El cuerpo se ha ido. No me importa siempre y cuando no tenga que verlo.

**_Día 70:_**

Fui despertada por la sensación de esas garras tocándome e inmediatamente me lancé para abrazar la criatura, pero batió sus garras contra mi cara, hiriéndome terrible. Su voz rió… era mi voz.

_-Ya se todo sobre ti. Eso no funcionará dos veces._

No puedo dejar de llorar.

Esta vez estaba segura de que su voz sonó dentro de mi cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dije por primera vez. La criatura idéntica a mi me miro sorprendida, pues era la primera vez que hablaba.

_-ayudarte…_

-¿a-ayudarme?- no daba crédito a lo que oía.

_-sí, ayudarte a conseguir lo que mas quieres… Goku nunca se marchará de tu lado._

-¡¿Qué?!- di un salto de la cama, cayéndome al suelo

_-se muy bien que estas sola… yo también lo estoy… ¿y sabes por que?- _negué con la cabeza, las palabras se negaban a salir de mi boca _–por que yo soy tu- _ella desapareció de mi vista, pero todavía podía oír su sádica risa dentro de mi mente. Ella tenía razón, me sentía mas completa, y eso explicaba su increíble parecido conmigo. Rápidamente mire mi pierna, no había ni una sola cicatriz por sus garras.

Salí corriendo queriendo ver la puerta del baño… estaba intacta.

¿Cómo podía ser?

En ese momento escuche como la puerta de la casa se habría bruscamente.

-¡Chichiiii, ya volví!- me congelé, Goku había vuelto solo. Él estaba delante de mi, miándome con una sonrisa en la cara. Yo no pude sonreír. Goku borró su sonrisa al ver que no le correspondí ¡ahora caigo en que él llevaba mas de dos meses fuera! -¿estas… enfadada?- preguntó temeroso. Yo me di la vuelta y camine hasta la cocina. Él me siguió.

-Vamos, Chiii, no te enfades- sigo sin hacerle caso. Me puse un poco de jugo de naranja y me senté viendo fijamente la nada. Goku se puso enfrente mió, obligándome a mirarlo, parecía molesto… pero increíblemente no conmigo. Distraídamente miré hacia un lado, y me apresé al ver a mi "otro yo" en una esquina de la cocina, sorprendentemente Goku no la vio. Pero lo mas extraño fue su expresión… ella tenía miedo, es mas, estaba complemente aterrada. Sus ojos rojos no dejaban de inspirar un temor que me fue contagiado al poder sentir sus emociones.

-Chichi, no te enfades… o él también lo hará- dijo seriamente capturándome con la guardia baja ¿Cómo que _él_? No me gustaba como sonaba eso en absoluto.

_-¡Corre, maldita sea, corre!_- ¡¿Qué?! Nunca la había oído dentro de mi cabeza tan desesperada… ella parecía que siempre dominaba la situación… pero esta vez, ella era un gatito asustado por el terrible león.

Un extraño agente apareció detrás de Goku, él se puso muy nervioso, por primera vez vi temor en los ojos de mi marido. Yo me levanté para tener una mejor vista del intruso.

Mi respiración se enganchó y mi corazón dejo de latir durante una fracción de segundo.

Era idéntico a mi Goku, pero sus facciones de demonio lo hacían a la vez parecido a mi "otro yo" ¡¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?!

-¡no, no lo hagas!- gritó Goku histérico, parecía que se estaba comunicando con él mentalmente.

El agente solo sonrió con su boca llena de colmillos afilados. Iba a atacarme. Yo retrocedí por el miedo, no entendiendo que ocurría exactamente.

De pronto, la criatura que me estuvo atormentando durante tantos meses se levantó por mi. Mirando al "otro yo" de mi marido, creo. Ella gruño. Y él la miro sorprendido, seguramente por su existencia.

-¡no hagas nada!- intente ordenarle, pero ella no me hizo caso, nunca lo hacía… y ya sabía como terminaría. -Goku…¡¿Qué es esto?!- él solo me miró y dijo.

-todos tememos nuestros propios demonios internos. Pero nunca debemos conocerlos…

Él… ¿paso por lo mismo que yo?

Yo… increíblemente sonreí. No estaba sola en esto. Y estaba mejor acompañada que nunca, por mi marido. Goku-san.

**Fin…**

**¿Hubo suspense o no? :P Creo que es mejor terminar esto así… de todos modos, en mi mente esto continuaba. Pero soy fan de los finales abiertos xD de todos modos, si me vuelvo a inspirar, subiré una pequeña segunda parte de esto ¿Qué os parece? ;)**

**Mordisquitos_PixieGirl**


End file.
